


Watch

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Series: Prince of Tennis shorts [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Oishi smiles to himself and admires Tezuka openly across the tiny bit of distance between them. It's highly unlikely that Tezuka had shown up without knowing it would rain."Shameless," Oishi says and Tezuka's gaze flickers briefly to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from LJ

Oishi feels that he should have expected to find Tezuka like this - even after Nationals, even after the satisfaction of success - but somehow, it's a surprise to find Tezuka on the courts of Seigaku, practicing in a light drizzle against the wall with his shirt starting to cling and his hair starting to droop and his expression as sternly focused as ever. Tezuka is not practicing hard, though perhaps he's been there a while because his movements look just a bit sluggish and his swing is not with the greatest of determinations. Though some would excuse the latter observation as a lack of opponent, Oishi would have to disagree.

Tezuka's greatest opponent has only ever been himself. That endless fight... Oishi is sure that Tezuka is satisfied by knowing he'll always have that. Just like he's sure that Tezuka's not really on the courts to practice - because Tezuka only ever wore the full tennis uniform. Even at the height of summer, it was always that pattern of blue and white from wrist to throat to ankle, but today, the jersey is absent (hanging silently in Kaidoh's locker, now) and the long pants have been replaced with the light, white shorts. The rain has soaked through the thin undershirt and the shorts alike.

Oishi smiles to himself and admires Tezuka openly across the tiny bit of distance between them. It's highly unlikely that Tezuka had shown up without knowing it would rain.

"Shameless," Oishi says and Tezuka's gaze flickers briefly to him.

For Tezuka had surely known that his body would show off under sheer clothing, Oishi has no compunctions against imagining scooping his arm around Tezuka's waist and licking the wet stripe of bare skin between the hem of his shirt and his shorts. He doesn't hesitate to touch himself to the thought of stroking Tezuka to completion through wet, clinging cloth while he presses Tezuka against the wall he's battling against and thrusts between his cheeks until they both come.

Tezuka falters the slightest when Oishi moans and recovers before Oishi can stifle it.

Oishi strokes himself off steadily, to the beat of Tezuka's swings. He's watching closely. He knows that they're in synchrony. He can see the drops of rain flying off Tezuka's hair and imagines that the ones wetting his cock are those precise drops, soaking into his pants while Tezuka sucks him off.

He knows - _knows_ \- that Tezuka can see him pulling at his dick; it's a thrill to do it this way. Oishi makes another noise before he can stop himself: " _Tezuka_."

And in an instant, Tezuka's racket has smacked against the wall and the tennis ball is bouncing wetly away and Tezuka himself is all that Oishi can see while he's being pushed against the chain link fence and Tezuka is all that Oishi can feel while he's got his captain's hand around his cock, looping with his fingers and tugging fast.

Tezuka's face is softly pink and his gaze strays only briefly from Oishi's face to watch their hands pull Oishi over the edge. His rain soaked clothes are rougher than Oishi had thought they'd be, and Tezuka is lifting Oishi over his thighs, with both hands braced against his hips while he presses between Oishi's legs.

The fence digs into Oishi's back and his fingers catch in the chain links above his head, lifting himself up as soon as he felt Tezuka's hardness pressing up between his legs, rubbing up and behind Oishi's balls - just right, just perfect - and Tezuka thrusts stuttering against him, bringing the heat of friction while he jerks Oishi's shirt up and licks the sweat and rain gathering between his ribs.

Oishi whimpers, once, high, as Tezuka's hand wraps around him again, and Tezuka's hips snap in response, then Tezuka's licking streaks of come from his fingers and Oishi is settled heavily against the burning hot wet spot on Tezuka's shorts.

There's a small, close-lipped smile on Tezuka's face as he smears some come on Oishi's lips and says: "Please don't interrupt my practice again, Oishi."


End file.
